tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Crypt of Dracula
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Crypt of Dracula ("Die Gruft Draculas") ist die 119. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 15. Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Neues OutfitDie nächste Etappe ihrer Zeitreise lässt die Turtles und Renet inmitten eines nächtlichen, unheimlichen Sumpfes im mittelalterlichen Transsylvanien. Damit sie sich unbemerkt unter den Einheimischen bewegen können, nutzt Renet einen Teil der geringen Energiereserven ihres Zeitzepters, um die Turtles in menschliche Kleider zu hüllen. Diese Ausstattung kommt mit Holzpflöcken, Armbrüsten und anderen Spezialwaffen - darunter einem magischen Schutzsiegel für Donatellos Stab - einher, denn das nächste Monster, das sie vor Savanti Romero abfangen müssen, ist niemand anderes als Graf Dracula, Herr der Vampire. thumb|240px|Eine unheimliche Begegnung im MoorKurz nach ihrer Transformation begegnen die fünf Freunde einer Gruppe von Rittern, die von einem Werwolf und seiner Wolfsmeute eingekreist werden. Sie können den Rittern zwar zur Flucht verhelfen, werden aber nun selbst von den Wölfen aufs Korn genommen. Während der folgenden Auseinandersetzung wird Raphael von den anderen getrennt und von den Wölfen tiefer ins Moor gejagt; doch gerade als er stolpert und alles aus zu sein scheint, sind die Wölfe plötzlich spurlos verschwunden. Dafür aber taucht eine seltsame Gestalt vor ihm auf, die sich plötzlich in eine Wolke von Fledermäusen auflöst, die blutgierig über ihn herfallen. Renet und die anderen Turtles werden im letzten Augenblick vom Sonnenaufgang gerettet, der den Werwolf und seine Wolfshelfer in die Flucht schlägt. Als sie Raphaels Fehlen bemerken, machen sie sich sofort auf die Suche und finden ihn vollkommen erschöpft und benommen vor. thumb|left|240px|Zwei neue FreundeSchließlich erreichen die Fünf den Rand des Sumpfes und gelangen dort in ein Dorf, das von jeglichen Menschenseelen verlassen ist. Dort kreuzt eine Kutsche ihren Weg, deren Insasse sie davor warnt, dass das Dorf der Pest anheim gefallen ist und ihnen rät, nicht nach Westen (in Richtung Schloss Dracula), sondern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu reisen. Insgeheim handelt es sich dabei um Dracula höchstpersönlich, und in seiner Präsenz verschlechtert sich Raphaels Zustand schlagartig. Vom Zeitzepter geführt, treffen die Turtles und Renet kurz danach auf zwei Zigeuner, Vulko und dessen Tochter Esmeralda, die sich vor dem Anblick der Turtles zunächst erschrecken, von Renet aber beschwichtigt werden und - nicht zuletzt durch etwas Gold aus Renets technomagischer Geldbörse - zur Mithilfe überredet werden können. thumb|240px|Ein schreckliches WiedererwachenAls Esmeralda Raphael während der Weiterreise untersucht, entdeckt sie, dass er von Dracula mit dem Keim des Vampirismus infiziert wurde und sich bald selbst in einen Blutsauger zu verwandeln droht - besonders sobald er sein erstes Opfer beißen und von dessem Blut kosten kann! Während sie versuchen, noch vor dem Eintreffen des Schlimmsten Schloss Dracula zu erreichen, bricht die Nacht herein, und Raphael erhebt sich als Neo-Vampir. Ehe er aber über Michelangelo herfallen kann, kann Esmeralda ihn mit einem Anhänger aus Knoblauch in Schlaf versetzen. Um ihn aber vollständig zu heilen, muss der Vampir, der ihm das angetan hat, so bald es geht vernichtet werden. thumb|left|240px|Master and ServantInzwischen aber hat Savanti Romero zusammen mit der Mumie das Schloss Dracula erreicht und den Vampirfürsten mit seinen ihn noch verbliebenen Mitteln in seine Dienste gewzungen. Als daher die Turtles, Renet und die Zigeuner sich dem Schloss nähern, werden sie von Draculas Kutsche, besetzt von dämonischen Rössern und einem kopflosen Reiter, durch den Gebirgspass gehetzt und beinahe in den Abgrund gestürzt. Zwar können die meisten Insassen dem Zusammenbruch des Zigeunerwagens unbeschadet entkommen, doch Vulko wird von den Wölfen, die unter Draculas Befehl stehen, geschnappt und in Richtung Schloss geschleppt. Die Freunde verfolgen die Spur der Entführer, doch am Schlosstor werden sie vom Werwolf aus dem Moor in Empfang genommen. Leonardo und Donatello können die Bestie mit einigen herumliegenden Ketten fesseln, doch ehe sie sie töten können, enthüllt Esmeralda den Werwolf als ihren eigenen Vater. Michelangelo wirft dem Wolf daraufhin eine Silbermünze aus Renets Börse in den Schlund, und die Präsenz des Metalls zwingt den Werwolf dazu, wieder seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. thumb|240px|Monsters, Assemble!Mit der Niederlage des Werwolfs greift nun Dracula persönlich ein und versucht Esmeralda das Blut auszusaugen. Als Leonardo den Vampir zu pfählen versucht, wird diese Tat von Raphael verhindert, der nun unter Draculas direkter Kontrolle steht. Die Freunde verfolgen die beiden Vampire in die Gruft des Schlosses, wo sie Savanti und dessen Monsterverbündeten direkt in die Falle tappen. In der folgenden Auseinandersetzung werden die Gefährten voneinander getrennt, und die Mumie entfernt gewaltsam die Silbermünze aus Vulkos Magen und erzwingt so seine erneute Transformation in einen Werwolf. Nun, da er seine gesuchten Monster an seiner Seite hat, aktiviert Savanti sein Not-Zeitreisemodul und verschwindet zusammen mit Raphael und Vulko wieder in die Zukunft. Renet opfert die letzte Ladung ihres Zepters für die Öffnung eines Zeittors, und mit dem Versprechen, Esmeralda ihren Vater wohlbehalten wieder zurückzubringen, verfolgen die Freunde die Spur ihrer Gegenspieler zur nächsten Station in der Zeit: Schloss Frankenstein, im Deutschland des Jahres 1818. Zitate *thumb|240px|Die Kraft des GlaubensLeonardo: Wo und wann zum Teufel sind wir, Renet? Renet: Wir sind in... Transsylvanien! Im Jahr 1300. Ist das nicht superkalt? Donatello: Du meinst cool. Und nein, es ist nicht cool. Transsylvanien ist zu dieser Zeit ein sehr gefährliches Pflaster. Michelangelo: Transsylvanien? Liegt das nicht neben New York? Raphael: Das ist Penn''sylvania, Dummkopf! *'Savanti Romero': Graf Dracula. '''Dracula': So! Nach all diesen Jahren ist Dia Vulpes gekommen, um mich zu holen. Savanti Romero: Ja, Dracula, das bin genau ich. Und wenn du mir nicht gehorchst, werde ich dich jetzt und für immer in die Unterwelt mitnehmen. Dracula: Niemals! Niemand befiehlt Vlad Dracula! Nicht einmal du! Savanti Romero: Ultraviolettes Licht ist für dich wohl besonders schmerzhaft, Vampir? Dracula: Stopp! Befreie mich von deiner Macht, Dämon! Savanti Romero: Dann sollst du mir gehorchen. Jetzt bin ich dein Meister! *'Vulko': [zu Donatello] Meine Wolfsbannhalskette hält Vampire und Werwölfe von mir fern. Michelangelo: Hast du noch eine zweite für mich? Vulko: Nein. *'Esmeralda ': Danke, meine Freunde! Du bist sehr weise, Michelangelo. Silber kann einen Werwolf verletzen - oder heilen. Michelangelo: Das ist richtig! Gemäß den alten Überlieferungen und dem Film, den ich gesehen habe. Booyakasha-nana! Produktionsfehler *Streng genommen entspricht der Kleidungsstil von Dracula, Esmeralda und Vulko mehr dem des 19. Jahrhunderts als die des 13. Jahrhunderts. Zudem sind Kartoffeln zu der Zeit nicht in Europa bekannt gewesen, sondern wurden erst im 16. Jahrhundert von den spanischen Conquistadores aus Südamerika importiert. *Der "reale" Dracula (Vlad III. Drăculea) lebte im 15. Jahrhundert und nicht im 13. Jahrhundert. Trivia *thumb|240px|Der Kopflose ReiterDie Monsterjägerausrüstung der Turtles ist vom Film Van Helsing (2004) inspiriert. *Als die Turtles und Renet von den Wölfen umzingelt werden, erwähnt Michelangelo die Wirkung von Silberkugeln gegen Werwölfe im Film The Growling. Dieser Titel ist eine leichte Namensveränderung des Werwolf-Horrorfilms [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Tier_(1981) The Howling] aus dem Jahr 1981. *Der Fahrer der Geisterkutsche, bekannt als der Kopflose Reiter, stammt - abweichend vom Rest der Monsterdarsteller in den Monster Mayhem-Episoden - aus der amerikanischen Horrorgeschichte [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Sleepy_Hollow The Legend of Sleepy Hollow] von Washington Irving. *Dass ein Amulett (vor allem ein Kruzifix) nur gegen Vampire wirkt, wenn man dessen Wirkung glaubt, kommt unter anderen in dem Roman Brennen muss Salem (1975) von Stephen King und im Film Fright Night (1985) vor. In anderen Medien *''TMNT: Monster Mayhem!'' (Juli 2017), ein illustriertes Kinderbuch zum Handlungsbogen der TV-Serie. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)